Total Drama Island (Take Two)
by AlishaAlanis
Summary: Ella is like any other 16 year old, she along with 22 others have signed up for one of the hardest tv shows around all in the hopes of winning a large sum of cash. Can she make it to the end or will Chris's challenges or the other contestants take her out before that?
1. Not so happy campers part one

**Hey so like I said before this is my first TD story, I never realised that a twenty miniute episode would end up taking up 12 pages! So I have cut some bits of and tried not to go into so much detail as we have seen the show and I don't want to imagine how many pages it would of been if I have done that.**

**So I hope you all enjoy, maybe check out some of my other stories as well as my sisters account Z0li3 she's currently writing an awsome TD story! **

**Not so happy campers; part one **

Here I was on a boat heading to some place for the next 8 weeks, I had no idea what to expect just that it was a competition with 22 other people my age to win a large sum of money. So there had to be some catch right? Who in their right mind would just give a bunch of 16 year olds the chance to get that kind of cash without it being a challenge, people will do anything for entertainment these days.

I looked over the side of the boat my pink hair blowing in the breeze as I looked for the hotel we were meant to be staying at. Yet what I saw looked nothing like a hotel and more like a beat up summer camp that fed up parents sent their kids off to just for some peace and quiet. I must of been the first to arrive, getting off the boat and stepping onto the docks nobody else was here other than Chris.

"Ladies and gentlemen our first contestant has arrived, lets welcome Ella!" Chris said stepping towards me with the camera crew trailing to get a good angle.

"Hi Chris it's nice to meet you" I said making sure to show him my biggest smile.

"It's nice to meet you too, are you ready to meet the competition?" he asked as another boat started to pull up towards the dock.

"Welcome back to total action island, all right, it's time to meet our next 11 campers. We told them that they would be staying at this 5 star resort, so if they seem a little T.O. ed, that's probably why."

The boat made it to the dock and a nerdy looking girl stepped off,

"Beth, what's up,''Chris greeted the girl from the boat, to which she ran and embraced him in a tight hug.

"It's so incredulous to meet you. Wow, you're much shorter in real life" she went on to say waving at the camera before coming to stand next to me.

The next person was a guy wearing a green top with an orange D on it, he had brown hair that was covered by a white cap, to complete the look he wore a pair of sandals.

"DJ" Chris introduces the guy.

"Yo Chris Mclean, how's it going?" he greeted him with a high five after putting down his bags.

"Hey you sure you got the right place here, where's the hot tub at?" he asked while looking around the island, I guess he thought we were staying at a hotel too.

"Yo dawg, this is it. Camp wawanakwa" Chris answered trying to be cool, DJ stormed off to the end of the dock with me and Beth.

"Hmmm looked a lot different on the application form" he mumbled to himself.

Next off the boat was another girl, she looked like one of them goth girls with black and blue hair, I had a feeling that we were going to be really good friends since she had such an amazing taste in fashion.

"Hey Gwen" she looked around very confused just like DJ was.

"You mean we're staying here?"

"No you're staying here, my crib is an airstream with AC. That-A-way" Chris joked to the now pissed off Gwen.

"I did not sign up for this"

"Actually you did" Chris responded by pulling out the paperwork we all had to sign before coming on the show. Gwen grabbed hold of the paper are tore it up to which Chris responded "the great thing about lawyers is that they make lots of copies" he said holding up another pile of papers.

"I am not staying here" Gwen said grabbing her bags to leave.

"Cool, I hope you can swim though because your ride just left" Chris said making Gwen look towards the boat that had now set sail.

Gwen made her way toward the small group that had started to form on the docks, putting her bags down she scanned us before coming to stand next to me.

"Hi my name is Ella" I said trying to Gwen giving her a welcoming smile.

"Hi Gwen, was he a jerk to you as well?" She asked.

"Not really part of me knew this was too good to be true so when we pulled up here I realised this was the catch" I said looking around the dock.

"I never thought about that" she turned back to me, "at least I've got someone to talk to I was worried I'd end up being the outcast".

"Don't worry, I thought I would be as well" I joked as the boat pulled up with a party guy I'd managed to over hear Chris say his name was Geoff before the boat started pulling up with another person.

"Everybody this is Lindsay, not too shabby" Chris said revealing a beautiful blonde haired girl.

"Hi, okay you look so familiar?" she spoke, clearly she was a typical blonde who didn't know very much. It didn't make her a bad person just I don't see her lasting very long here.

"I'm Chris MClean, the host of the show" He had to explain.

"Oh that's where I know you from" It took her awhile but she got there in the end.

Lindsay started walking over to the rest of us when another girl with dark hair got off the boat, she was pretty mean looking but you never know she could be a nice person.

"Heather"

"Hi, looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks" Beth went bouncing over to the girl, spitting all over her.

"I feel sorry for Heather if that's her new bestie" I whispered to Gwen, she laughed in response.

Suddenly rock music could be heard coming off the upcoming boat, once the boat pulled in at the dock a punk looking guy with lots of piercings and green mohawk.

"Duncan, dude" Chris introduced the punk rock guy.

I looked over to Gwen and noticed she was checking him out, I laughed causing her to look at me.

"What?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Like what you see?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows at her, she slapped my arm playfully and laughed.

"Maybe, how about you?" She asked.

"He's nice on the eyes" was all I said our attention going back to Chris and Duncan.

"I don't like surprises" Duncan said lifting his fist up.

"Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man"

Parole officer? That means his been to prison or something like that.

"He also told me to give him a hollar any time and have you return to juvie" Chris added.

"Okay then" Was all Duncan said to Chris and he walked over to the rest of us at the end of the dock.

"Meet you by the campfire, georges" He said to Heather as he passed her.

She responded with "drop dead you skeez", at least we knew Heather doesn't like him meaning less competition for me or Gwen. As he walked towards me and Gwen he gave us a cheeky smile.

"If she won't I'm sure one of you beautiful ladies will" he winked at us.

"So you luck out with her and try it on with us" I laughed smuggly "Nice try but no thanks" I said giving him a sweet smile and waved he walked back towards DJ.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler" Chris introduced the guy that was skiing on the water in a red tracksuit. Poor guy certainly made an impression as he comes off his skii's glides across the water doing flips, flies over our heads to land in all of the luggaged sending one up into the air and straight back down splashing into the water drenching Heather.

"Ugh my shoes" she cried.

"Wicked wipeout man" Chris shouted to Tyler.

Our attention turned back to the dock as the rest of the people came ashore, next was a geeky guy called Harold he seemed to be one of them guys that if you could do it, he could do it ten times better, he was the most happy to be here instead of at some nice hotel. After Harold was a guy called Trent who was pretty good looking and I know Gwen felt the same as she eyed him. Another girl joined us called Bridgette she seemed pretty cool as she carried her surfboard nearly knocking some of us out in the process. Next was Noah and I have to say I don't know what to think about him, he's a bit weird and a bit rude, especially to Duncan but then again Duncan was rude to him first so I guess he has a reason to be. My new friend had to be LaShawna she was sassy and so cool, Harold may of gotten on her bad side by calling her big and loud but she soon put him in his place so I doubt he'd be doing that again. As soon as she was finished with Harold she came over to me and Gwen and we started talking, I really I hoped I'd be sharing a room with these two and not Beth. Next two girls called Sadie and Katie came onto the dock followed by Ezekiel, then Cody came as soon as he saw Gwen that boy had found love and I just had to tease her about it. Next was Eva, Owen, Courtney, Justin finally the last camper was a girl named Izzy.

"First things first, we need a group photo for the promo's. Everyone on the end of the dock" Chris announced, so we all got into position so he could take the image.

"Okay one, two, three" he went to take the photo until he forgot to take the lens cap off, he went to try again "right hold that pose, one, two,... oh, no wait" he had yet again messed up taking the photo apparently the card was full.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep smiling for" I whispered to LaShawna and Gwen.

"I feel you there" Gwen answered.

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze" LaShawna shouted up to Chris.

"Got it okay, everyone say wawanakwa" He said

"Wawanakwa" everyone shouted, then a few screams as the dock broke from underneath us and we all went into the water below.

"Okay guys, dry off and meet at the campfire pit in 10" He shouted down to us.

"I actually can't believe that happened" I shouted to Gwen, a few other people were also grumbling about what had happened especially Heather. Duncan came swimming over to me and Gwen.

"Want a hand" he said flirty, at least he was trying to be nice I think.

"I'm sure we can get ourselves out of the water but thanks" I said as we made our way to the beach campfire.

Once at the campfire I pulled a towel out of my bag and dried my hair before handing it to Gwen so she could dry off a bit. Duncan came over to stand with us clearly wanting to try his luck again.

"So you gonna tell me your names?" he asked.

"I guess we could tell you that I'm Ella and that's Gwen" I said pointing to Gwen.

"Nice to meet you both, so are you single" he asked raising a brow at me and smirking.

"You'll have to wait and see" I winked and walked over to LaShawna who was still drying off.

"This is camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates and your competition and maybe even your friends, you dig" Chris explained.

Looking around I wondered who would actually make it and who would crack.

"The camper who manages to stay in total drama island the longest without getting voted off will win $100,000"

"Excuse me" Duncan interrupted Chris "What will the sleeping arrangements be, because i'd like to request a bunk under her" he said pointing to me.

I scrunch my nose up in response to what he said.

"They're not coed, are they?" Heather asked.

"No. Girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other." Chris explained.

"Excuse me Kyle" Lindsay put her hand up to ask a question: "can I have a cabin with a lakeview because I'm the prettiest"

"Okay, you are but that's not really how it works here. And it's Chris" He corrected her.

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die" Katie said to which Sadie added "I'll break out in hives, it's true" I could see this being a long eight weeks with these to.

"This can not be happening" Gwen said.

"Aw, come on guys, It'll be fun it's like a big sleepover" Owen said grabbing Tyler and Gwen and embracing him into a hug.

"At least you don't have to sleep next to him" Tyler said looking over to Duncan who was monkey scrubbing a poor deer.

"Here's the deal, we;re going to split you into two teams if I call your name out, go stand over there"

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Katie, Owen, LaShawna, Justin and Noah. From this moment on you are known as the screaming Gophers" Chris read our names from a list.

"Yeah I'm a Gopher" Own said overjoyed, at least someone was happy if I wasn't with Gwen and LaShawna I was with Duncan instead.

"Wait what about Sadie?" Katie said.

"The rest of you over here Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Ella, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva and Harold"

"But Katie's a Gopher" Sadie cried out, "I have to be a Gopher"

"Sadie is it? Come on. It will be okay" Courtney tried to comfort the girl

"This is so unfair, I miss you Katie" She cried out one last time.

"I miss you too" Katie cried back to Sadie.

"You guys will be known as the killer Bass"

"It's awesome, it's like amazing" Hardold said.

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera in all the public areas in this competition. You'll also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home really know what you're thinking, or just get something off your chest"

_**Gwens confessional- "um , okay so far this sucks" **_

_**Lindsay confessional- "where's the camera guy?" **_

_**Owens confessional- "Hey everyone, check this out, I have something very important to say." He farts and laughs. **_

"All right any questions? Cool let's go find your cabins" Chris asked.

We walked from the campfire to two cabins. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin, Bass you're in the west".

"Bunk beds, isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather moaned.

"That's the idea genius" Gwen said pushing past Heather.

"Shut it weird goth girl" Heather spat back.

For some reason Cody had followed Gwen into the cabin just to tell her that she was so smart.

"Shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Gwen spat at him before booting him at the cabin.

"I can't believe that I'm not on your and Gwen's team, what am I going to do on my own" I said to LaShawna as she made her way to the Gopher cabin.

"I'm sure you'll be alright girl, can't make any promise to go easy on you though sorry" she joked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way" I laughed back before turning to my cabin and making my way over with my bags.

"Where are the outlets, I have to plug in my straightening iron" Lindsay asked Chris.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." Chris answered.

"Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic" Lindsay said the poor thing really was stupid.

"Not communion, communal" Chris corrected her.

"It means we shower together, idiot" Gwen explained to her.

"Oh no, come on" Lindsay cried.

The guys poked their heads out of the cabin to see where that walling was coming from.

"I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys, you know what I mean" Owen said to the three guys in the doorway, I giggled at what he said, he clearly hadn't realised what he had said.

"I mean no, I didn't mean it like that! I love chicks I just don't want to sleep near them" he tried to save himself but failed.

"I mean…" he stammers before running back into the cabin.

"Excuse me, Chris is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility" Geoff asked looking at Bridgette as he said it.

"You're all 16 years old, as old as a counsellor in training at a regular summer camp. So other than myself, you'll be unsupervised " Chris answered him which didn't fill me with confidence.

"You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge starting now"

"Nice" Geoff replied.

A scream came from inside the cabin it was clearly Lindsay and I couldn't be bothered to go check what she was screaming at. So I went across to the other cabin and started to unpack my stuff on the girls side. Luckily I had scored myself a top bunk on the side with a wall. I decided to go over to the other cabin and see what was happening seeing as I'd already unpacked my stuff. That's when I see Duncan with an axe in his hands and Tyler flirting with Lindsay.

"They always go for the jocks" Duncan mutters to himself.

"Not all of them" I replied causing him to turn and smile at me, "are you allowed to be carrying that axe" I asked.

"Scared I'll hurt myself" he toyed, my response was an eye roll before going out the cabin with Gwen and LeShawna and making our way to the main lodge like Chris had said.

"Hey Girl, you know a certain green haired delinquent has been glancing at you?" LeShawna asks me. She points to my right side. I look over my shoulder and as she said, Duncan is smirking at me and waving. I groan and walk faster. He then runs ahead and stands by the door.

He smiles at everyone and when I step up he stops me.

"After you M'lady, you know the saying'' ladies first" He tells me with a little bow and a smirk stuck to his lips. I roll my eyes.

"Ugh Idiots, move out of my way" I say as I shoved him out of the way and walk into the main lodge. I hear him laugh behind me.

"Sure Princess" He says while following me in.

"Are you alright? I heard Duncan speaking to you" Gwen asks concerned. I just nod my head as we gather around the room.

"Listen up!" Chef yells at us "I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day!"

I hear a murmur of complaints.

"Grab your tray, get your food and sit your butts down NOW!" Chef shouts at us.

"Excuse me sir" Quiet Beth speaks up "Will we be getting all the major food groups?"

I raise an eyebrow at her question. Chef just puts a blob of 'food' if you could even call it that) on the trays. I heard Duncan say Dork underneath his breath. Harold then grabs a tray with Eva

"Yeah cause I get Hypoglycemic bad, if I don't get enough sugar" Harold tells Chef who just glares angrily in then get in his face.

"You'll get a lot of SHUT THE HECK UP" Chef screams at him as Harold runs away.

"Have a cow" Owen mutters as Noah smirks. I just shake my head at the antics.

"What was that!" Chef yells causing them to look scared "Come closer fat boy, I didn't hear you"

"Uh I didn't really say anything important!" Owen tries to explain to him.

"I'm sure you didn't" Chef replies as Owen walks away. Chef then turns to Noah. Noah just looks confused as he turns to Chef.

"You scrawny kid! Give me your plate" Chef says to him. He then tries to give Noah some more 'meat' but it sticks to the big then shakes it violently and it stays. Noah just walks away.

"Hey what's up girl?" Leshawna says to Eva as they go up for food together. Eva just stares at her and walks away. I shake my head at this. I really did not like Eva.

"Oh! It's going to be like that, is it?" LeShawna growls. Chef then pops up.

"Next!" He shouts down her ear. LeShawna grabs her food and sits down next to Gwen. I walk up to collect a tray of food, when someone snatches my tray from my hands.

"Hey!" I yell as I turn to the person who stole my tray. That's when I saw Duncan holding two trays up in the air.

"Oh what?" Duncan asks me "This?"

"Yes! That is my tray!" I growl as I jump to reach it.

"Calm down little lady I need double the strength if I am ever going to save you" He says smirking at me.

"That would never happen, I can defend myself! Plus there is no more trays left!" I yell at him. He just shrugs.

"Oh you!" I then stomp on his toes and he hops around wincing. Bridgette then walks up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asks me. I glare at Duncan, who is now pretending to cry like a baby. "He stole my food!"

"Oh, well then I am sure there's more" Bridgette smiles as she goes to get a tray "Oh"

Chef then pops his head out at the commotion "What is the issue!"

"N-Nothing sir!" Bridgette tells him "Come on, I will share my food with you!"

"Thank you Bridgette, you are very kind," I say smiling at her.

"Hey what are friends for haha" She replies to me as she leads me to a table. I sit down next to her as I delve into this delicious meal.

"This is disgusting!" I say choking on the slop. Owen then walks up to me with 3 empty trays.

"Hey are you guys finished with that?" Owen asks us. We both look at each other and nod.

"Knock yourself out Buddy" I say handing him our tray. I see Gwen and Lindsay having a conversation. Well mostly Lindsay talking and Gwen annoyed. They both go up to Chef to complain about their food as Chef pulls out a mallet and squishes the food together.

"Hey look that burger is moving along the floor" I point out to Bridgette as the burger tries to climb up her leg. I then see Chris in the doorway smiling.

"Welcome to main lodge!" Chris says standing proudly.

"Yo my man!" Geoff says "Can we order a pizza?"

A machete then goes flying and misses Chris's head by an inch

"That is way too dangerous!" Gwen yells.

"Whoa it's cool G" Geoff tells Chef who is holding a knife "Brown slop is cool!"

He then starts to chuckle nervously "Right guys?"

I slowly nod while smiling as Cody goes under the table and Duncan tries to escape.

"You're first challenge begins in one hour" Chris announces as he walks out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" I hear Katie ask DJ.

"So what do you think it will be?" Bridgette asks me.

"I am pretty sure it's going to be dangerous" I mutter to Bridgette. I see a shadow looming over us.

"I will protect you princess, told ya I needed that extra meal" Duncan says sitting next to me.

I fold my arms and shrink in on myself

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

"Haven't you tortured her enough?" Bridgette scoffs at him.

"Wow that is no way to greet your friend!" He says to me "I have got information that you will need a swim suit for the challenge so better get changed"

"Why are you telling me this?" I say to him frowning.

"Because you're my favourite, see you outside" He says before walking into his cabin.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" Bridgette asks me.

"I think so, I will get the others meet you back in the cabin," I tell her as I stand up to tell LeShawna and Gwen.

"Hey guys!" I say happily as they turn around

"Hey girl, how was your meal?" LeShawna asks me

"Disgusting? How about you Gwen?" I ask her.

"Mine was moving" She told us.

"Anyway the next challenge is in the water so we need our swimsuits" I told them .

"How do you know?" Gwen asked.

"A certain green haired guy might of caught wind of the first challenge and wanted to share that information with me"

I grabbed my swimsuit from out my bag and changed into it, then with the rest of the girls we walked to where Chris had told us to go for the first challenge.

IT WAS ON TOP OF A BLOODY CLIFF!


	2. Not so great outdoors

**Chapter 2 The not so great outdoors part two **

"Okay today's challenge is free fold, your first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot cliff into the lake" Chris started to explain.

Looking down at the water below I gulped, I wasn't scared of heights or water but this definitely did make my stomach turn. It wasn't until I caught Dunken looking my way did I become conscience of the fact I was wearing a bikini, normally wearing a bikini in public wouldn't bother me; my friends and I used to go to the beach which was a very open place. Yet for some reason standing on this cliff with a bunch of strangers made me feel more self conscious than ever.

"If you look down you will see two target areas, the wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with man eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone that's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free"

"Excuse me" LaShawna asked.

"For each member of your team that jumps and actually survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge… building a hot tub. The team with the best one get to have a wicked hot-tub party tonight, the losers will be sending someone home. Let's see killer bass you're up first"

"Oh wow, so who wants to go first" Bridgette asked the team, everyone fell silent which wasn't a big surprise.

"Hey don't swear it guys, I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable" Owen said trying to bring comfort to everyone.

"So who's up?" Eva asked turning to us all.

"Laddies first" Duncan said.

"Wow such a gentleman" I chuckled at him, "I'll go first if I'm gonna die may as well be a cool way aye"

Walking over to the edge I looked back to the group, Bridgette gave me a smile while Duncan blew me a kiss gross. Without a second thought, I gave myself a little run up and jumped off, no words could describe how I was feeling it was such a rush but as I got closer to the water, all I could do was close my eyes and hope for the best. My body hit the water with a splash I refused to open my eyes until I hear the group cheering at the top, opening my eyes I noticed I had made it, the boat came with Chief to pick me up and take me to the beach were I waited for the others.

As some of the others made it to the beach Duncan made a point to come stand next to me, looking me up and down then smiling at me.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're pretty hot" did I just throw up a little in my mouth, hmm I'm not sure.

"What do you want Duncan?" I was getting a little fed up with him trying to flirt I say trying because he's not very good at it.

"Can't a guy give a girl a compliment without wanting something" there was a smugness about him.

"Yeah they can but you cannot so what do you want" I asked again crossing my arms over my chest to show I was serious.

"How about me and you….." I cut him off before he could continue "look whatever it is Duncan I don't wanna hear it" I said walking off towards Bridgette, Gwen and LaShawna.

"Honestly I don't get why he won't leave me alone, there are plenty of other girls for him to annoy" I moaned to the girls.

"Girl you're one of the hottest girls here" LaShawna answered.

"One of?" I asked an eyebrow raised at her.

"Yeah me, Gwen and Bridgette are also in that category" I laughed at her response.

Me and the others carried on talking for awhile until a tidal wave swept over us from Owen. Next thing anyone knew we were all washed up, the screaming Gophers started to cheer as Chris announced that they were the winners, meaning one us of were going home tonight and we had to carry the crates down the beach.

"Ow I think I just got a splinter" Courtney moaned as she looked at her hand.

"Shut it and pick up your crate… chicken" Eva said to Courtney clearly annoyed at the girl.

"Hey i'm the only one with C.I.T camping experience here, you need me" Courtney tried to defend herself, which she sucked at.

"Hey Eva knock it off" I shouted over to the girl.

"Whatever this team sucks anyway" she mumbled to herself.

"Urgh I've gotta take a wizz" Tyler said putting his crate back on the sand and slowing us down.

"Hurry up already, we're already behind" Eva moaned, if she carried on she'd be the first to go.

"Oh, I have to go too," Katie said.

"You do? Oh my gosh me too" Sadie then said.

"Ow, I think something just bit me" Courtney said.

"They must think you're tasty" I chucked as I walked over to her.

"They must, thanks for earlier. I don't get what that girls problem is"

"Probably the first bit of freedom she'd had and isn't taking it too well" I gave my input, the others came back from their bathroom break and we were back to moving boxes again.

We didn't get far before there was another problem again, the girls had sat in poison ivy and Courtney's eye was looking really bad. By some miracle we managed to make it to the campsite only problem was the other team had nearly done building their hot-tub.

"Hey, what's up guys" Trent said.

"Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" LaShawna asked.

As we looked around we noticed Katie and Sadie wasn't here, which meant the crates weren't here either. It was becoming clear that we were going to lose this challenge the only problem was who was I going to vote off, Eva was just rude, Katie and Sadie were just no use and as much as I like Courtney her and DJ didn't jump and what was the point of them coming on the show if they weren't going to take part in the challenges.

"There getting a drink" Courtney answered.

"Yeah if they drank with their butts" Harold said to Ezekiale who laughed at his comment.

"Ooh what happened to your eye girl?" LaShawna asked Courtney, it wasn't until she said that did I take notice of her now bulging eye. She wasn't kidding when she said something had bitten her.

"Nothing, just an allergy" she lied.

"Think it's getting worse" Ezekiale pointed out

"Shut it, we don't want them knowing that" she whispered to the boy so the other team couldn't hear her.

"Okay dudes, it's not too late we can do this" Geoff said with determination.

"Okay look guys we have a hot tub we need to complete and we need a project manager, since I've actually been a C.I.T before, I'm electing myself any objections?" She asked, this would be good for Courtney might stop her worrying about how bad her eye is getting.

"Where do we begin, cyclops" Duncan asked, he was such a jerk.

"Open the crates, Bridgette go find them itchy girls we need all the help we can get" she demanded and boy was she right we had no chance.

While the other team worked together in perfect harmony ours scrambled together, Duncan and Tyler fighting over a hammer, our team leader only had one eye, all the two girls did was itch themselves and the others well they were just as bad really. Finally we finished our hot-tub and I'm not joking when I say it was held together by tape, the other team had clearly won which Chris came over and confirmed. Everyone made their way to the mess hall for dinner, if you could even call it that.

"So..uh… what do we do now?" Katie asked the table.

"We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off" Courtney answered her.

"I have a few ideas in mind" I whispered to Bridgette who nodded she clearly thought the same so I felt less bitchy knowing that I wasn't the only one.

"Well I think it should be princess or brick house here" Duncan pointed to Courtney and DJ.

"What, why?" She stuttered

"Because unless I'm mistaken you two are the only ones wearing chicken hats and if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy" Duncan explained and to be honest he wasn't wrong they did deserve to go home they were the only two that didn't jump. Yet part of me knew Courtney was going to mention her C.I.T training and like a mind reader I was correct as she stuttered on about why she was so valuable to the team.

"We know, who used the be a real life C.I.T, so who would you pick" Bridgette interrupted her, she too was getting annoyed with hearing her say it. Courtney looked around the room.

"What about him?" she pointed to Tyler which caused Lindsay to scream.

"Hey, hey at least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing" Duncan continued to argue back with Courtney.

"Shut up" she shouted back at him.

"Okay let's just chill out, this is getting way too heavy" Geoff tried to stop the two from arguing.

"I've had enough prison food for one day, I'm gonna go have a nap" Duncan said getting up and leaving the mess tent.

"You know what" I said standing up "I think I am going to leave too"

I then proceeded to walk towards the door.

"You can't do that. We haven't decided who's going home yet!" Courtney yelled.

"Don't worry it won't be you" I turn back to say as I glare at Katie and Sadie. I then continued to walk towards the door.

"Well, I just don't get why we lost eh?" Ezekiel said. I turned back to raise an eyebrow at him.

I just shook my head and continued towards the as I grabbed the door handle my ears heard

"They're the ones that have six girls!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. My blood began to boil. I turned around and frowned at Ezekiel. Everyone just gasped. My eyes just widen as I looked at the girls angry faces.

Bridgette and Eva then walked up to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette growled.

"Yeah homeschool enlighten us!" Eva growled from behind him.

"Well guys are just stronger!" He told them. Somehow my eyes widened even more. I was speechless.

"And better at sports than girls are!" He finished. Uh oh. That poor boy isn't leaving this tent alive, what else could he say to dig himself into a deeper hole I wondered.

I stood by the entrance to the tent and continued to listen in.

"Oh snap, you did not just say that" Geoff slapped his head and said.

"My dad told me to look out for the girls here, eh? And help them incase they can't keep up." that last bit caused Eva to grab him by the throat and put him up into the air.

"Still think we need your help keeping up" Eva said through gritted teeth, damn that girl was strong.

"Uh, not really" he answered, causing Eva to drop him to the ground.

"Okay, guys, let's give him a break I mean at least he doesn't think that guys are smarter than girls" Geoff said trying to help rescue the boy from the whole world of trouble he had caused for himself.

"But they are" he just couldn't help himself, Iwhistled and walked away I didn't need to see what was going to happen next it was quite clear.

"Dead Man Walking" I said to myself not expecting anyone to answer.

"Yeah no kidding" Duncan said.

"I thought you had gone for a nap" I asked walking over to him, he was leaning against a tree near the mess tent.

"I wanted to talk to you without everyone else" he said uncrossing his arms and taking a step towards me.

"And what is it you want to say?" might as well hear the boy out he did say something intelligent in the tent earlier.

"Me and you should work together"

"And why would I do that?"

"Come on it's better to stick together in this show, we can make it to the final two," he said.

"I have LaShawna, Bridgette, Gwen and possibly Courtney so why would I need to work with you?" I asked eyebrow raised at him a small smirk playing on my lips.

"But girls always turn against each other, if you agree to team up with me I promise to have your back"

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep Duncan, look I'll think about it okay" he nodded.

"Don't keep me waiting too long" we then made our way to the campfire together.

We all sat around the campfire waiting for Chris to give us our marshmallows to see who was safe.

"Dude you've got a lot to learn about the real world" Duncan said to Ezekial

One by one all our names were called out until the last one was given to Courtnet meaning the nose picker was going home which everyone was happy about. After the campfire we all went back to the cabins the other team were having a party outside their cabin, the rest of our team got ready for bed, I really needed some sleep and this was only the first day, god only knows what will happen the rest of the days.


	3. The big sleep

**I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone that's messaged and left a review with supoort, like I have been saying this isn't my normal kind of fanfiction I've never wrote one about a cartoon before so I'm still learning. Next thing I'm all up for people's point of view but I will not respond to people that are rude, there's no need for it and the fact it's on a guest account shows how childish you are. **

**Like promised things will be changing so people won't be going home in the order you know and other people may win challenges instead. From now on I'm going to update once a week so I have time for my other stories as well, so this will either be up on a saturday or sunday. **

**Chapter 3- The big sleep **

I was having the most amazing dream ever until I was rudely woken up by someone blowing a foghorn.

"Ow, it's 7:00 in the morning, do I look like a farmer to you" LeShawna said going over to the window shouting.

"Urgh it's Chris!" she stomped away from the window.

"I guess that means it's time to get up" Bridgette moaned from her bed.

"I'm not made for early mornings" I grumbled into my pillow, I was more of a night owl I liked staying up late drawing and listening to music. So these early mornings were certainly going to be hard.

Getting out of bed I walked over to the little dresser that held my clothes, pulling out a black bra set and knee high black socks. I went to the next draw down that held the rest of my clothes I decided on a very baggy black t-shirt that I liked to wear as a dress with a studded belt then grabbing my good old black boots to finish my outfit off. I put my hair up into a messy bun so it was out of my face ready for whatever Chris was going to throw at us.

Standing in a group I allowed myself to people watch Cody was trying to change Eva's music which she nearly bit his hand off over, that girl really needed to calm down before she was next to be voted off.

"Morning hope you slept well?" Chris said far too cheery for the morning if you ask me.

"Hi Chris, you look really buff in those shorts" Heather tried flirting

"I know" Chris said back winking.

"Okay, I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute"

"Oh, excuse me, I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast" Owen said which I'm glad because if he didn't then I certainly was going to bring it up.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast, Owen. Right after you compete you 20 kilometer run around the lake" Chris explained, I really hoped he was joking but deep down I knew he wasn't.

"Oh so your funny now, you know what I think would be funny" Eva started but was cut off by Geoff and Duncan grabbing her.

"Eva, try and control your temper" Courtney whispered to her.

"You're enjoying this aren't you" she continued.

"A little, you have 30 seconds"

_**Courtney - "Okay that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper, she's only been here one day and she's already thrown her suitcase out a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors" **_

"Okay runners! On your marks, get set, GO!" chris shouted as we all took off from the starting line, the key to running a bg distance is to brace yourself so you don't tire so easily, so a slow jog is what I went with.

I don't know how long I had been running for all I could tell you was my legs hurt and I didn't want to do it anymore.

"Pick it up people" I could hear Chris shout from behind before he zoomed past me, "If you're not back by dinnertime, you don't eat!" he continued to shout. That was all the motivation I needed catching up to Bridgette and Justin we jogged to the finish line before going over to the mess hall waiting for the rest of the runners to come in.

"Clear a table stat" Owen shout while carrying Noah in his arms, LeShawna made her way through the door.

"Oh we made it" she said dropping to her knees while Owen gave Noah cpr on the table.

"What took you so long? We just lost the challenege" Courtney asked Harold as he finally made his way through the door.

"I think I'm having heart palpitation" Harold said while holding his chest.

"Hey wait a minute, if they lost that means we won the challenge" Gwen pointed out, causing her team to cheer in victory.

"Woah there, hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge" Chris said.

"What did he just say" Gwen asked in disbelief.

"Who's hungry?" the curtain pulled back to reveal the most food I'd ever seen in my life, my mouth was drooling from its smell.

_**Gwen and Ella - " After a whole week of brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet" Gwen said, "I know how you feel, I don't know where chef learnt to cook but I doubt he has one star on hygiene"**_

_**Owen- "And then I saw it, the buffet table. It was beautiful, there was turkey and nanaimo bars and baked beans and maple syrup, could I have a minute?" Owen asked as he started to cry.**_

There was no stopping us, we had polished off the buffet table and was stuffed, to make this day even better would be Chris saying we could have the day off and to go for a nap but I was so wrong, he came out leaping around with the mic in his hand.

"Okay campers, time for part two of you challenge."

"I thought eating was the second part" a stuffed Owen said.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen asked.

"Ugh why did you ask him, you know he's a monster and will make us do something horrible" I whispered to Gwen.

"Weird goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?" Heather added.

"Um, let me think about that. No it's time for the awake-a-thon!"

"The what-a-thon?" Owen repeated.

"Don't worry, this is an easy one. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility"

"So what you're saying is the 20k run and the turkey eating frenzy were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake" Gwen asked annoyed.

"That's right Gwen"

"Man he's good" she complimented him on being such an evil genius.

I just frowned.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Chris screamed at us as people started to walk out. Trent walked up to us.

"So how long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?" He asked us. I just shrugged. Trent hasn't really spoken much since he arrived. I will have to keep an eye out.

"About an hour give or take" Gwen replied. Owen then walked passed us looking like he was about to drop dead any second.

"Maybe less" I added on with a smile.

~~Time Skip 11:59 AM~~

Me, Bridgette,LeShawna,Gwen,Trent,Heather,Courtney and Beth all sat around the fire. Heather yawned as I rested on my was dancing on the spot.

"Woo-Hoo!" He cheered. I just yawned.

"How long are you going to be able to keep that up?" I asked bored.

"Forever! Stay awake for 12 hours? I can do that in my sleep! Woo Hoo!" He cheered as he stood still on the spot. I raised an eyebrow and stood next to him.

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said as I waved a hand in front of his face. He then fell backwards. Out cold.

"Well that is one down" Duncan said as he sat next to me.

_**-Confessional-Gwen-**_

"_**The awake-a-thon was definitely the most brutal thing I've ever done in my entire life"**_

Gwen yawned as we all just stared at the floor bored.

"This is the most boring thing ever" Duncan complained. I just rolled my eyes but was too tired to argue.

"Could be way worse" Trent replied yawning.I just shook my head as I tried to think of worse things.

"Oh yeah how?"Duncan asked him.

"I could be stuck here without you guys to speak to" He replied with a smile as he glanced at Me,Gwen and Duncan.

Heather just gagged from behind me.

_**-Confessional-Heather-**_

"_**So my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take them to the final three. The only question is Who can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"**_

"What are you doing girl?" LeShawna asked Lindsay who stood on her head.

"Trying to get blood rushing to my head" She replied.

"Why?" I asked her.

"To keep me awake of course!" She said as she balanced herself "I think it's working!"

"That looks like fun Let me join in" Cody said as he stood up on his head.

"Perfect" Heather said to herself.

_**-Confessional-Ella-**_

"_**I Know what Heather is doing, she is trying to get an alliance with Lindsay and Cody. Two can play it that game, I will just need to make my alliance bigger! But who to add? How about Trent?"**_

Heather then walked off with Lindsay and Cody.

"Where are they going?" Beth asked as she closed her eyes.

"Beth stay awake!" Gwen whispered to her.

"Okay Okay!" She replied as she yawned.

Eva then stood up and put her Mp3 player away.

"I am going to the bathroom" She announced as the Mp3 player dropped from her pocket. I would have picked it up but I did not want a black eye. I saw Heather smirk to herself.

"What is she up to?" I asked myself.

"Who Heather?" Courtney asked me. I nodded. She just shrugged "I don't know but it can't be good"

Heather pretended to stretch and picked up Eva's Mp3. I gasped.

"What is she doing with her Mp3 player?" Trent asked

"I don't know but Eva is going to be really mad" Gwen replied.

~~Time skip 23:59 PM~~

I yawned as I looked around the camp.

Me,Geoff,Duncan,Trent,Gwen,Courtney,Beth,Cody,Lindsay,DJ,Tyler,Heather, Justin,Eva and Harold were awake. I really don't know how I stayed then screamed.

I looked up to see Tyler freaking out as he woke up Katie and Sadie.

"Why is he screaming?" Gwen asked me. I just shrugged.

"Must've seen a ghost" Duncan replied as he sat down next to Trent and Courtney.

"Must you always but into my conversations?" I asked annoyed. He just shrugged and smirked at me.

"Congratulations Campers you've made it to the 24 hour mark!" Chris told us "Time to take things up a notch!"

We all groaned "What now?"

Chef then walked in with a lamb costume on, which had the be the strangest thing I have seen in awhile. I don't know if it was from the lack of sleep or what but I couldn't help but burst into laughter causing Chef to look down at me with a glare.

"Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom a boring village and inside this boring sleepy village, filled with very boring children" as Chris told his story I looked around to see who was still kicking and who had given in. Beth and Cody both yawned as Chris continued to read the story.

"Who did very boring things…." now the next bit I'm not sure if I fell asleep with my eyes open or it actually happened but I swear Chef was wearing a pink tutu and was dancing around sprinkling fairy dust.

That's all it took for DJ to fall asleep leaving us with nine teammates and the gophers seven teammates. We was so going to win this!

_**Courtney- "I figured if I kept moving I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball"**_

Beth and Lindsay was next to fall asleep on the other team, Geoff and Tyler were next on ours to fall asleep. Meaning it was just Gwen, Heather Cody, Justin and Trent for the screaming gophers, for us it was me, Duncan, Courtney, Eva and Harold.

"Okay favorite song" Gwen and Trent were asking each other questions at least it passed the time while we waited for others to drop.

"She would be loved" Trent answered "What about you guys?" he asked the rest of us.

"That's a hard one I like quite a few songs…. So I'll just tell you my favorite band, Green Day" Gwen answered.

"That's an easy one, since you've been gone by Kelly Clarkson" Courtney said still walking on the spot.

"What about you Duncan? What kind of dark stuff are you into?" I asked him.

"I wouldn't say it's that dark but anything from Die Antwoord, so come on then surprise us what's your favorite song or band" he answered resting his back against the log.

"Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfeild is my go-to song at the moment" I answered.

"Was not expecting that" Trent laughed, "I had you down for a punk maybe a bit of heavy metal?"

"Yeah I like some heavy metal and punk, for me it's how the songs make me feel. I'm not just going to like a song because a certain band has done it" I answered him.

"Same the song has to speak to me," he smiled.

"Moving on, so what's your favourite colour" Gwen asked, she didn't seem happy that me and Trent had a little bonding moment over music.

"Well I don't know pink? No it's green duh" Duncan answered pointing to his hair.I just smiled at his antics. He then turned to me and Gwen. "Let me guess hmmm, pink and blue?"

We just nodded at him.

"So what about you Trent?" Gwen asked clearly still upset.

"Hmm I'm going to have to agree with Duncan. Green is a pretty sick colour" He replied fist bumping Duncan.

"Nerds" Gwen whispered under her breathe.

"Soo what are your guys star signs?" Trent asked us. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I am a gemini"

"Same here" I moved closer to him to high five.

"Capricorn" Courtney spoke from her jogging spot.

"Aquarius" Gwen mumbled.

"I think I'm Aries whatever that means" Duncan said not too bothered.

"Explains a lot" I mumbled under my breath loud enough for Trent to hear, making him giggle.

Before Duncan could say anything Owen walked passed us naked. Our eyes widened.

"I could never unsee that ever again" I said frozen. A shiver went down my body. We watched Owen walk off into the woods.

_**Owen- "Did I mention that I ate the entire dish of baked beans and maple syrup? Funny thing about baked beans, they make me sleepwalk" **_

The sound of snorting could be heard round the campfire, looking around we saw the sound was coming from Katie and Sadie.

"Oh, cool. They even fall asleep together" Trent said to Gwen, who just nodded.

I needed to stand up my legs were going numb, stretching up Duncan looked at me and stood as well he looked like he wanted to talk. I nodded over to the tree away from everyone else and he followed.

"So the alliance?" Duncan asked me. I raised an eyebrow then remembered what Duncan asked me.

"I think that I can manage on my own. I have got my own group" I told him. This caused him to smirk.

"Alright then but don't expect me to go easy on you?" Duncan said.

"Easy on me? We are on the same team" I told him. He just shrugged as we walked back to camp. We saw everyone sat down talking as Gwen and Trent star gazed.

I sat back down with Duncan who sat leaned against the log.

~~Time skip 51:00~~

We all laid on the floor. I sat up and looked at Justin.

"Look at him" Gwen said "He's like a statue"

"He hasn't moved in 50 hours" Courtney added on. We all got up and walked over to Justin.

"Hello?" I said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yip, Yip,Yip Yip YIP!" Trent made noises while waving his arm around. Duncan just looked at him as I just laughed.

"Amazing" Courtney said impressed.

"Look at the concentration!" Gwen said as she got in his face. Trent just scratched his head as Duncan just looked at him.

I then poked Justin's face. He then opened his eyes. We all walked backwards gasping.

"Freaky" Duncan said examining the face paint.

"His eye lids are painted!" Eva snitched "I saw it!"

"Snitches get stitches" I heard Duncan mutter amused with himself.

"Shut Up" Chris said laughing "Oh i've got to see this!"

Chris then walked up towards us. He got in Justin's face looking closely. Justin then blinked and grinned nervously.

"That is so freaking cool!" Chris said laughing "But you're still out dude"

Justin just sighed.

~~Time skip 85:01~~

I just stared at the sun squinting. I looked around the camp and saw Harold laying down. Duncan then approached him with water and a smirk.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just watch!" He replied as he put Harold's fingers in the water. Harold then sighed.

"Oh gross! It works!" Duncan said laughing.I gagged as I saw what he had done to Harold "He peed his pants!"

"Really?" Trent whispered angrily.

"What are you in, 3rd grade?" I shouted at him.

Harold then gasped and woke then covered himself up.

~~Time skip 85:46~~

Gwen yawned "I'd kill for a coffee right now"

I sat up and nodded as I saw Chris carrying coffee.

"What is the matter with you guys?" Chris asked us

"Insomnia" Trent Joked. We all laughed as we gathered around once again.

"You got to hook me up man. I will even eat the grinds!" Gwen yelled clinging onto Chris. She just stood back up and sat with

"So what would you do with the money?" Courtney asked us

"Hmm University funds" Gwen replied to her.

"Bail money" Duncan said from behind Gwen.

"Look who joined the party" Trent said as he made room for Duncan to sit.

"I would spend it on musical instruments and my music room. Maybe charity?" Trent replied, he then turned to me "What about you?"

"My own house that I can live with whoever and do whatever" I replied as everyone nodded.

"The rest of you that are left follow me, the rest of you get dressed" Chris shouted. We groaned as we stood up again.

"I have come up with the most boring activity ever" Chris said to us.

_**Gwen,Ella and Trent- "I really don't know if I can win this" I said looking at the camera "So tired" I then rested my head on Gwen's shoulder I needed all the support I could get.**_

"_**I am just glad I was not out first" Trent said "I don't know how long it has been"**_

"_**What now?" Gwen growled "Okay you know what? Bring it on!"**_

"The history of Canada" Chris said "Pop up book"

"Ugh are you serious?" Heather groaned

"Just think of song lyrics" Trent told us.

Chris then started to read the story. We all distracted ourselves with singing song lyrics to any song. Midway through the story Eva collapsed on the floor snoring, none of us had noticed that Courtney had fallen asleep, I guess walking on the spot wasn't enough to keep her awake.

"I am unwritten, can't read my mind

I'm undefined

I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand

Ending unplanned"

Looking over to the rest of the group Heather had finally given in, it was now down to me, Duncan, Gwen and Trent. Trent and Gwen decided to talk amongst themselves leaving me with Duncan.

"I'm so tired" I moaned not to anyone in particular.

"Same" Duncan grunted.

"Trent noooo, don't leave me" Gwen said as Trent finally gave up and passed out, finally we got down to the last three.

"Time for a bathroom break, any takers" Chris announced.

"I've held it this long, sweetheart I can go all day" Duncan said to Gwen hoping to psych her out.

"Yeah but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" she answered unfazed by Duncan's comment.

"You've got 5 minutes, long as you don't mind a little company" Chris said as the camera crew followed Duncan to the toilet.

"Fine but stay out the stall" the cameraman nodded not wanting to piss off Duncan.

Gwen started to sigh, Duncan had been in the bathroom for sometime now. I really hoped he hadn't fallen asleep, as much as he annoyed me most of the time it was nice to not have all the pressure on me for the team.

"Duncan, you in there man?" Chris asked, he had fallen asleep on the toilet and now the whole world had seen. Looking over to Gwen I noticed the little snores coming from her mouth.

"Ella you are the last person awake meaning the killer bass are the winners! Now go get yourself some sleep you need it" I nodded and made my way over to the cabin but before I could get into bed I noticed Eva throwing everything out of the cabins.

"Where is my MP3 player?" she shouted, "one of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 player back".

"I swear to god she best let me in that cabin to sleep or else i'm going to throw her to the bears" I shouted to everyone crowded round.

"Okay, whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp" Courtney said to everyone.

"Hey guys. Wow this place is a real mess" Heather said walking up to the group.

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player" Courtney explained to her.

"You mean this, do you?" Heather said reaching down grabbing the MP3 player out of her pocket, "I was wondering who it belonged to, I found it by the campfire pit, you must of dropped it"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screamed happily.

"Brillant can I go to bed now" I said going into the now wrecked cabin, luckily my bed and covers were still on. I'll sort out whatever was damaged after my nap.

I don't know how much sleep I had gotten all I knew was that we were all needed at the fire pit to say goodbye to someone on the other team. Part of my wished we didn't win this challenge just so we could get rid of Eva, that little outburst earlier wasn't cool and she needed to calm down if she wanted to stay on this team. While Chris started reading out people's names I leaned against Duncan.

"Have a nice nap on the toilet" I whispered to him giggling.

"Ha ha very funny"

"At least we didn't lose" I said yawning.

"Thankfully then again we should be getting rid of the weak members," he said.

"I agree with you there" I sat up looking around our group.

"Beth you'll be leaving the island, off you go to the dock of shame" Chris said as another one of us left. At least we could go back to bed now which is what I intended to do.


	4. UPDATE

Hi everyone I'm sorry to do this but I'm putting this story on hold I'm not sure how long for, I'm just not feeling it as much as other stories I think this is because of the abuse i've been getting off people over this fanfic. I may start writing it again but for now I'm going to stop and finish off my other stories.


End file.
